


Parallels

by valda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the cecearlos Thanksgiving fic anyone was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longhairshortfuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/gifts).



> The prompt is actually from June 2, for [this meme](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/120128853288/prompt-set-446). longhairshortfuse asked: if and when you have time, Cecearlos (3)

“So. What the _hell_ was that about, Carlos?”

Carlos shifted uncomfortably. “This is something I wanted to talk with you about later,” he said in a low voice, glancing toward the door. The conversation in the next room was audible, but he couldn’t actually hear what anyone was saying. Steve’s cheerful voice rose and fell, Earl’s mellow, polite tenor peppering the pauses. Abruptly, Aby’s warm laugh rang out.

Carlos hoped they weren’t talking about why Cecil had jolted up from the table with a dramatic clatter of dinnerware, commanded Carlos to come with him, and flounced off to the kitchen.

“You said you were _fine_ that I invited Earl,” Cecil hissed. “And I said I was sorry for not asking you first. He just seemed so _lonely_ , Carlos. And you don’t _normally_ have a problem being nice to people, even people who don’t even _deserve_ it—”

It took Carlos’ brain a moment to catch up with what Cecil was saying. “No,” he said, a little more loudly than he intended, “that’s not what I meant!”

“What _did_ you mean, then?”

Carlos hugged his elbows, unable to meet Cecil’s eyes. “Can we just…talk about this after everyone leaves?”

“No.” Carlos could sense the fury in Cecil’s face even without looking at him. It was tangible.

“I just want us to have a nice Thanksgiving,” Carlos said lamely.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Cecil’s voice was hitting its most sinister register, and not in the sort of way Carlos enjoyed. “What. Did. You. Mean.”

Carlos sucked in a breath. Then he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Cecil’s shoulders. Cecil stood stiffly, his own arms at his sides. Carlos sighed into Cecil’s unrelenting neck. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to make a fuss. I was just…surprised. At the way you treat Earl.”

“The way I— _what_?” Cecil practically growled.

“I’m sorry,” Carlos said again. “You two have known each other a long time, and I only just met him. I don’t know the whole history there. It’s just…you’re kind of mean to him, Cecil.”

Cecil was quiet for a long time. Finally Carlos pulled back to see that his boyfriend looked utterly perplexed. “Mean?” Cecil blinked. “How am I mean to Earl?”

Carlos swallowed. “Well, I mean, you sort of…talk over him?”

“We just talk normally,” Cecil said, frowning.

“Um.” Carlos grimaced. “You have kind of…a really powerful personality. And I love it!” he hastened to add. “I love you, Cecil. You’re one of the most interesting people I’ve ever met. I just…I’ve been thinking a lot lately about the way people interact, the way words and actions come together to create meanings. It’s not something I’m great at. I sometimes don’t notice things.”

At that, Cecil scoffed. “Like with Kevin?”

Carlos steeled himself. “Yeah. Like with Kevin.” He forced himself to look into Cecil’s face as he said, “Kevin talked over me a lot.”

Cecil stared at him. He opened his mouth. He closed it again. Then he stepped backward, shrugging Carlos’ hands off his shoulders. “Dinner’s getting cold,” he said.

“Cecil,” Carlos said urgently. Cecil turned away. “Sweet Cecil.” Carlos moved forward, slipped his arms around Cecil’s waist.

“No,” Cecil said, pushing Carlos’ hands away. “No.”

“ _Cecil_.”

“No,” Cecil said again. “We’ll talk about it later. Like you wanted.” He didn’t turn around, didn’t turn his head, didn’t look at Carlos. “For now, we have guests.” Then he stalked out of the kitchen, and Carlos was alone.


End file.
